greater_cosmic_butterflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico's Bad Luck
Nico's Bad Luck is the 10th episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa. Plot Nico accidentally throws a ball to the mirror, which causes her to get bad luck. Characters The μ's *Honoka Kousaka *Rin Hoshizora *Umi Sonoda *Eli Ayase *Nozomi Toujou *Hanayo Koizumi *Maki Nishikino *Kotori Minami *Nico Yazawa Supporting Characters *Yui Hirasawa *Ritsu Tainaka *Tsumugi Kotobuki *Mio Akiyama *Igor the Mii *Pingy Animatronic Transcript *episode starts with the μ's playing ball *Nico: "I'm gonna catch the ball!" *catches the ball, and she throws it, however, the ball lands onto the mirror and it breaks *Honoka: "Ooooooh, you're gonna get bad luck Nico!" *Nico: "I don't believe in this bad luck non-sense!" *Nozomi: "Uhhh...okay?" *Honoka: "Wanna go to McDonald's to get happy meals?" *Nozomi: "Sure!" *head to McDonalds. *they arrive there... *gets excited *Honoka: "So, what you guys want?" *Hanayo: "I-I want a Big Mac...i guess..." *Honoka: "Hanayo, i thought we are gonna get happy meals!" *Hanayo: "Oh, right!" *of the μ's gets a happy meal box, when Nico opens her box, she finds out that she only has 1 fry, 1 nugget, and no toy *Nico: "WHAT?!? I ONLY GOT 1 F*CKING FRENCH FRY, 1 NUGGET, AND ABSOLUTELY NO F*CKING TOY?!" *Maki: "Oh puh-lease, you probably have bad luck." *Nico: "But those motherf*cking workers are always on a f*cking rush!!!" *Hanayo: "I-I agree with Maki-chan..." *goes towards the workers from McDonalds and she beats them up for not having her orders right *Nico: "THIS IS ALL OF YOUR F*CKING FAULT!!!!" *Honoka: "You're going to be-" *is kicked out of McDonalds *Honoka: "...kicked out of McDonalds..." *μ's go outside of the McDonalds. *Nico: "Ugh, why did i get kicked out?!?" *Nozomi: "I'd say it was bad luck, but it was because you were too aggerisive." *Nico: "Oh well, let's just go to my house." *μ's goes back to Nico's home *Eli: "Be careful, i think the bad luck is still happening." *turns on the TV to watch her favorite show, "RobotBoy" *announcer says that Robotboy is cancelled. *Nico: "WHAT?!? MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!!" *opens the window *Igor: "It's going to be uncancelled after this episode of The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa." *Nico: "umm ok!" *hops off the sofa *Nico: "So, im just gonna...." trips on a banana peel *appears behind the TV and shows his face *Pingy: to laugh at Nico "Har har har har har!" *Nico: "SHUT UP!" *throws her remote towards Pingy, Pingy dodges it by ducking down. *Nico: "Now, i am gonna order pizza for myself." *calls Pizza Hut and she orders cheese pizza *hours later... *Pizza Hut delivery guy appears and opens the box, but there was no pizza *Nico: "What the hell?! NO PIZZA?!" *Igor: "You're unlucky, Nico." *Nico: "Oh man, if only i had a rabbit's foot, wait a minute! I will go to the store and buy rabbit's foot!" *goes to the store *looks for Rabbit's foot *finds it on the Rabbit's foot aisle *buys it and returns home, and wears it as a necklace *Nico: "There! This should bring me good luck!" *Honoka: "What is that in your necklace?" *Nico: "A rabbit's foot!" *Yui: "What..." *Ritsu: "The..." *Tsumugi: "Heck..." *Mio: "Are you wearing?!" *smiles, and the episode ends Trivia *Igor breaks the fourth wall when he says RobotBoy will be uncancelled on the next episode of the series. Category:The Misadventures of Nico Yazawa Episodes